basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Ricky Davis
For the for US National Soccer Team and indoor soccer player, see Rick Davis. Tyree Ricardo "Ricky" Davis (born September 23rd, 1979 in Las Vegas, Nevada) is a professional basketball player currently with the Minnesota Timberwolves of the NBA. Bio Davis spent his college career at the University of Iowa before being selected by the Charlotte Hornets in the first round of the 1998 NBA Draft, as the 21st pick overall. Davis played two seasons with the Hornets before being traded to the Miami Heat in a massive nine-player trade in August 2000. Davis only played a total of seven games for the Heat, and was eventually sent to the Cleveland Cavaliers in a three-team deal involving the Toronto Raptors a year later on October 26th 2001. Davis' time with Cleveland was marked by disputes with then head coach Paul Silas and he quickly grew a reputation as a selfish showboater. A prime example occurred in 2003 when, in an attempt to record his first career triple-double, Davis tried to shoot at his opponent's basket with five seconds left in a game. The Cavaliers had a 25 point lead at the time, and Davis even admitted he shot at the wrong basket intending to miss so that he could collect his 10th rebound of the game (which, as it happened, the rules did not allow). Although he was fouled before he could attempt the shot, Davis was subjected to widespread criticism and his negative reputation reached a new level. On December 15th, 2003 Davis was traded along with Chris Mihm, Michael Stewart, and a second round draft pick to the Boston Celtics in exchange for Tony Battie, Eric Williams, and Kedrick Brown. With the Celtics, the 6'7" Davis played the position of shooting guard, as well as small forward on occasion. At the beginning of his career Davis was considered a one-dimensional, though potentially prolific, player. However, Davis has become a formidable rebounder and a steady mid-range jump shooter over the years. Boston was criticized for acquiring him via trade due to Davis' reputation of selfishness, but he became a more consistent player and a fan-favorite in the city. Davis is also a spectacular leaper known for his exciting slam dunks. As a Boston Celtic, Davis lived up to his reputation as both a crowd-pleaser and showboat, once attempting a between-the-legs dunk during a regular season game against the rival Los Angles Lakers during the 2003-2004 season. Although Davis missed the dunk, he quickly recovered to deliver a windmill dunk before any Lakers could get back on the defensive end of the court. Davis organized a contest to distribute 15 season tickets to his most passionate fans. The section was called the Get Buckets Brigade, named after his motto of "Get Buckets." On January 26, 2006, Davis was traded to the Minnesota Timberwolves with Mark Blount, Marcus Banks, Justin Reed, and two second round draft picks for Wally Szczerbiak, Michael Olowokandi, Dwayne Jones and a first round draft pick. Trivia *Also lettered in baseball, football, and track in high school. *A late substitution, he finished fourth in the 2000 NBA Slam Dunk Contest External links *NBA.com Player Page Davis, Ricky Davis, Ricky Davis, Ricky Davis, Ricky Davis, Ricky Davis, Ricky Davis, Ricky Davis, Ricky Davis, Ricky Davis, Ricky Davis, Ricky : he:???? ??????